forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Changelog 1.110
Important: Please note that this information is second hand information issued by InnoGames - the game developer. Any questions or complaints are best handled by contacting them. Hello Queens and Kings, The update to 1.110 will take place on Monday September 18th, 2017. There will be a short period of downtime during the update, we apologize for any inconvenience caused during this time. Improvements * After opening a production, goods or military buildings, you can now launch production with keyboard (using the keys 1-6), which was only possible with your mouse before. * In order to get rid of some tiny inaccuracies in the Temple of Relics, we aligned the relic drop probabilities for some levels. (Some levels common and uncommon relics spawn chances were adjusted to make them more powerful after levelling up. Rare relics are still the same.) * The Diamond prices for unlocking additional slots in Rogue Hideouts were in a historically justified, but nowadays strange order. They're now ordered in the way you would expect them to be (ascending order based on cost). Bug fixes While working on this version, we spent some extra time solving bugs. We grouped them for you below, so that it's easier to read. Great Buildings * The icon of the Aid Goods Buff of the Dynamic Tower did not disappear from the panel on the right if aiding was done manually. This is now fixed. * The Arc was boosting contribution rewards even when it wasn't connected to the Town Hall. Now it needs to be connected to grant the boost, making it consistent with all other Great Buildings. * Deleted players were sometimes still claiming a rank in Great Building overview window. Removed accounts will not be ranked anymore. * The Temple of Relics was providing incorrect ranking points. * It was possible to access the Great Building contribution windows in Bronze Age, even before unlocking Great Buildings in the research tree. The contribution list will now only be displayed after the research has been unlocked. * The "0 FP" button in the Great Building contribution window could still be clicked on, even though the Great Building already reached its current maximum level, which resulted in an error. The button should now be greyed out and not clickable. * The Great Building contribution window was missing a piece of translation when viewing an already finished level. From now on, everything will be correctly translated. * The contribution list of a Great Building on the maximum level was not updated correctly after switching through the pages of different levels. They're now displayed correctly again. * If multiple players contributed to the same Great Building at the same time, an internal error could occur. This shouldn't happen anymore. Guild and Friends * After accepting a friend request, the player points of the new friend will now be shown right away, without the need to log in again. * An internal error could occur after attempting to cancel an already rejected guild invitation. This was fixed and edge cases such as these will be now handled correctly * It was possible to have a guild name exactly the same as a different guild. It was also possible to have a guild that appeared to have no name at all. These problems were solved. * The event history filters were behaving inconsistently, sometimes filtering out events that should be kept. They will now be more reliable. * Relics in the Guild Expedition were vanishing right on the spot without a proper animation. They now got their animation back. * The timer in the Guild Expeditions could get out of sync, resulting in the expedition ending (seemingly) too early. This is now fixed. City and Buildings * If you make your citizens unhappy, the angry buff icon will now be correctly displayed in the buff panel. * The Phytoplankton Factory had the same production images as the Oyster Ranch. This is no longer the case and it now has its own images. * When manually aiding another player, it was possible to click on decorations of a set building to polish them, even though those can't be polished. It should now be impossible to click on those buildings and attempt to polish them. * The first production option of the Seaside Store had the same name as the building. The production now has its own name. * The newly added Cider Mills from the Fall event didn't play their animations, remaining static instead. They now are animated in all their glory! * After deleting several buildings in a row, inhabitants and timers could stop moving.This shouldn't occur anymore. * We fixed yet another bug, where buildings of the same set and adjacent to each other couldn't be sold after disconnecting them from the Town Hall. Units and Battling * It could happen, that the "move"-sound of the last moving unit would not end after a battle but would continue playing in an eternal loop. The sound should now end together with the battle. * After visiting a player through GvG and returning to the city, the GvG button in the menu would take you to the GvG Iron Age map. It will now take you to the overview map instead. * The catapult animation was misbehaving in the battle and sometimes led to confusion as it appeared to attack wrong units or move in a wrong direction. This problem was fixed in this version. Miscellaneous * The Forge Points counter next to the bar at the top of the screen did not display three-digit numbers correctly. This was fixed. * The medals ranking only updated during the daily ranking-calculation. It should now be updated right after gaining new medals. * We also fixed a large set of various minor display issues. Original post here. Category:Changelog